Marina's Secret Underwater Cave
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: One-Shot Marina has an underwater cave in Fiji that no one knows about but when Sinbad finds it and her what will Marina do and will her underwater cave will still be sacred even when Sinbad found out her location? This is told from Marina's Pov.


Author's note: It's been a while guys I know I'm toggling back and forth creating 4 more chapters for my Harry Potter story I'm in the middle of 5 at the beginning of chapters 6 and 8 and funny enough I'm finished with 7. until I get another chap up here's a one shot for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sinbad

Marina's Secret Underater Cave

_After I stowed away on Sinbad's ship and we we're together again, we've improved the ship and was heading to Fiji. As we were heading there I noticed something my favorite place is in Fiji. But I needed to make a stop first at Pompeii for something I know Sinbad will like._

"Sinbad?"

"Yes Marina?"

"Could we stop at Pompeii first I need to get something."

"For what?"

"For me, and if you're nice and patient..."

_I walked close to Sinbad and whispered in his ear._

"...You'll find out that it will be well worth the trip, for also I'm getting something... for you."

_I licked his cheek and Sinbad told his crew that we were heading to Pompeii first before we go to Fiji. When we Got to Pompeii, everybody was shopping while I was alone I told Sinbad to go shop with the guys while I shop by myself. I went to a store where they had clothing of all sorts, and the merchant at the store was there to welcome me._

"Welcome to my store how can I help you today?"

"Hi I'm looking for a beach skirt, turquise blue, silky..."

"Ah! Come with me."

_The merchant had led me to the area where there are skirts and he picked out a skirt that was just the type I was looking for._

"Ah this one should be for you it's a skirt that's silky when dry but feels like seaweed when wet. Whoever puts this on will feel like they're the water princess."

_The place that's in Fiji is my favorite place where this will come in handy. I gave the merchant a bagfull of jewels._

"Miss as expensive as that skirt is, this is too much for this skirt."

"But mister you suggested it I mean I had to tip you."

"you're so generous miss. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, by the way are you wearing that for someone?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Well since you gave me this much let me add something else that will equal the worth of what you gave me."

"Sir... you don't have to."

"No I insist. stay here I'll be back."

_He went off somewhere and then he came back with a bikini top and bottom._

"These will make anything they hug give off a sweet scent."

"Really?"

"Yes and here's the kicker: you get these wet and your body will taste like the sweetest thing on Earth."

"Wow! I- i don't know what to say."

"Well at first I said 'thank you' and you said 'you're welcome' now It's time to reverse that."

"Thank you."

"you're welcome. Now go show that to the one you love."

_Once I left out it was still noon. Everybody was done shopping and we all headed back to the Chimera and we left there. Once we got to Fiji, we dropped anchor and everybody was heading out to explore the Island while I headed for the beach the place is near the rocks I wore the stuff that I bought today bikini and all and swam out to the rocks once I got there I swam under and minutes later I was here at my own secret underwater cave my throne's made of smooth rock, I have my own underground spring and there's water falling from everywhere and there's an icy pool as well. I saw turquise water flowers around my throne they looked so beautiful and majestic laying there I picked one out and placed it in my hair and then I went to swim in my spring. When I swam in it felt like heaven to me, like I never wanted to leave here ever again, the water was so blissful. As I resurfaced, I see my curious, dashing, and daring of a boyfriend looking at me like I changed everything on my body. As I got out and walked up to him slowly he just looked at me everywhere when I got close to him we looked at each other for a long period of time._

"You know, Marina... I was looking for you."

"Hm, you were were you? how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you go underwater just when I looked everywhere."

"Well Sinbad... You found me."

"What is this place anyway?"

"It's an underwater cave, Sinbad from which I called dibs on a long time ago before we even met. This cave is my throne room and I'm the princess."

"Well princess what should I do first?"

"hmm-hmm-hmm! Make a deal with me. if you can make me come I'm yours, body and all and you can be my prince here if not then you'll have to work your way up to be my prince."

"Ok Marina."

_As soon as we started, Sinbad came close to me and I jumped on him, my left leg wrapped his waist while my right gave his erect rod a grinding._

"Marina, I thought you wanted me to make you come."

_I laughed wickedly and then whispered into his ear._

"I do, but I'm not going to make this easy."

_I pressed my body close to his and moaned in his ear while my leg is still grinding his erectly manhood. Suddenly, Sinbad got me off him and placed both of my arms in the air, he reached inside my skirt and went straight for my womanhood. He slid my bikini bottom aside and placed two fingers inside me, when I felt his hands go inside me my eyes shot wide and I gasped because the pleasure was more pleasurable then when I entered my spring again. Moments later I felt like I just woke up, because I felt like I'm drunk with pleasure I was stumbling in place. I finally was fully focused and managed to get Sinbad to the icy pool when he felt the water he stumbled and fell foward with me while my hands were still bound by one of his hands. I managed to break free then I placed my fingers inside myself and tasted what came out of me with them. Sinbad was still trying to get up but I got behind him and wrapped my legs around him. He was trying to get me off him and he was getting close too. I need to get him to kiss me I bit on Sinbad's ear but not enough for him to bleed just enough for it to hurt._

"Ow! Mari-"

_when he turned to face me I kissed him long and fierce._

"Marina... you taste good."

"I know."

_He wanted more of my lips and I gave him more but not before I told him to take off his pants. Now I got him where I want him my bare calf continued to pleasure his shaft while my lips keep giving him the very sweet taste of me._

"Marina... I'm-"

_Just then I felt something wet on my calf he came and his juices were on my leg. He did well against me, well enough to almost make me feel that he is worthy, but he failed and his body is mine. As soon as he was conscious he looked at me._

"You failed Sinbad. You were good though."

"So what happens now?"

"Hm. You will do what I say."

_As I straddled his stomach I was facing his feet and I see his erect rod before I went down I looked at Sinbad._

"Kiss my feet, and I mean taste me."

_Well enough he tasted my feet and it was pleasuring, I leaned down and played with what was rightfully mine: inches of his erectly manhood. I tasted every centimeter of his rod especially when I took him fully inside my mouth. We kept at this for minutes until he came. I licked what came out of him then I turned around to face him, then leaned down and looked closely at him._

"Am I worthy yet, Princess?"

"Only to have the honor of taking this flower off my head, but that's when it becomes your turn. to show your princess what you can do."

_Once I kissed him I took off my skirt along with my bikini bottom and left my bikini top on then I took off his shirt once he was naked we went to the spring I told him to lay down the water was close to hischin when he laid down and I straddled him again and start to place his rod inside me. Slowly I went down until I fully filled myself with his rod I waited until I was ready and then I start to ride him hard._

"Marina!"

"Yes Dear?"

_As I kept going hard, he was groaning at the pleasure, I couldn't help but to moan to his groaning. Somehow while I'm riding him, Sinbad wanted to touch me so badly, I could see it in his eyes so I looked at him wickedly then kissed him again._

"It's your turn now Sinbad. You better be good."

"Oh I will."

_The way he said that makes me think that I shouldn't have given him a chance but I'll allow him to see what he can do. Once he got me on all fours he entered me from behind and went in slowly and deeply. I seethed at the pain when he was fully in but once he went hard._

"Ohh!"

_I screamed at the pain as he went harder and harder. but now the pain becomes intense pleasure and he's still thrusting harder inside._

"You like it princess?"

"Take this flower off my head, now please."

"Ok."

_He took the flower off my head but then he grabbed my hair and pulled me close to him. As I screamed from the pain he kissed me, as soon as we broke from it I looked at him while he's still going inside me my mind still want him to still work to be my prince here in my secret cave._

"Sinbad... Oh!"

"Yes Princess Marina?"

"You are..."

"I'm what."

_But when he went deeper inside me that's when I gave up on the idea._

"Sinbad you are worthy! You're worthy to be my prince... Ohh! Sinbad...!"

_Once he pulled out Sinbad sat down indian style I sat near him where there was an opening between himself and his legs and we continued from there. We both were moaning when the water kept splashing around us, but I was getting more pleasure than sinbad was because he was sucking on one of my breasts while he's still pounding me hard. I put my arms around his back and wrapped my legs around him._

"Harder, Sinbad! Give it to me harder!"

_As we both went harder Sinbad was groaning louder than before he must be close to coming._

"Marina... I'm about to..."

"Shh... Sinbad, It's ok."

"Marina..."

"Don't stop Sinbad, I'm almost there!"

"But Marina, If you don't let me go I'll Impregnate you!"

_I kissed him fiercely and tightened my legs around him. Sinbad found out that that's the Idea I had in mind, to be pregnant with his baby. We traveled all over the world had great adventures and now we have a vacation from it all together, and a long vacation at that. With one last hard thrust together, my eyes shot wide open as Sinbad filled me up completely with his seed, while he was filling me up we both looked at each other with tired eyes and we both collapsed from exaustion with him on top of me. I came as well and tasted myself, I couldn't believe how sweet I could taste, Sinbad looked at me and wanted some as well, so I kissed him and shared some with him._

"That bikini and skirt..."

"Yes Sinbad, what about it?"

"Was that Image of you wearing that was for me? Was that why we stopped to Pompeii first?"

_I smiled at him._

"Should we be getting back?"

"Hey! I asked a question first."

"Yes Sinbad, what I wore was just for you and if you'll have me forever then on every sexual occasion, I'll always wear it for you."

"I love you Marina."

"I love you too my prince."

_With that we made love again and spent all night in my underwater cave and in the morning we explained to the crew what happened to us. Now that I think about it, when I was in Syracuse when Sinbad saw me I knew he would be the one to let me live my dream of living my life at sea, whether it be for a while or not, but Sinbad has given me so much that there's nothing I could repay him with except my love, and he accepted it for my love is an eternal debt in which I don't mind paying as long as Sinbad collects my debt._


End file.
